


Closer To The Heart

by sheiruki



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Also the author's first attempt at writing smut seriously, Anal Sex, Bittersweet, Established Relationship, First Time Together, It technically is, M/M, Perhaps a bit sappy, Porn with Feelings, Self-Esteem Issues, Vampire Sex, romantic sex, though mostly feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheiruki/pseuds/sheiruki
Summary: Savos has often wanted to travel but as archmage of the College of Winterhold, he rarely gets the chance. In a cruel twist of fate, the one time he does not want to go, he has to. His boyfriend is not happy.
Relationships: Savos Aren/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Closer To The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I have finally crossed the smut threshold, which was not at all planned when the first scene of this fic wormed itself into my brain. Alas, creativity works in mysterious ways. The title is a song by Rush which has nothing to do with the story, the author merely liked how it sounded.
> 
> Set after the events of How it began and Time but does not require any previous knowledge of those stories. However, this humble author would be delighted if you checked them out.
> 
> Enjoy!

Savos had often felt the urge to travel, to leave behind Winterhold and see what wonders the rest of Tamriel had in store for him. Needless to say, such plans usually ceased before they even became feasible; the archmage of the College of Winterhold had no business roaming the countryside like a restless vagabond. As such, the letter that arrived on that grey Tirdas was the pinnacle of irony. Bearing the proud eagle of the Aldmeri Dominion, it mocked Savos from its place on his nightstand while the archmage went through his belongings.

"This one as well?" asked Rashkan, holding up a pair of cotton pants.

"Yes, please, into the bag with it." Savos pointed at the half-filled canvas bag lying on his bed and continued digging through his wardrobe. Rashkan nodded and passed him by, gentle hands moving him out of the way. 

"I cannot believe you are actually attending a party at the Thalmor Embassy. You must be elated at the prospect of socialising with those bothersome busybodies."

"Oh, definitely. I'm absolutely thrilled," Savos sneered. "Could you hand me that nightshirt?" He pointed at a sloppily folded bundle of blue fabric next to the tall mer. 

Rashkan complied and handed it to Savos, who proceeded to stuff it into the bag. "How long will you be gone?" he asked, failing to hide his disapproval. 

"After the party, I'll spend a few days in Solitude to recover from dealing with all that ego-tripping. That, added to the journey, means we're talking about roughly three weeks. Take good care of the garden while I'm gone and don't argue too much with the other teachers." He packed a bundle of undergarments, closed the bag, and winked. Instead of the hoped-for smile, the younger mer made a face like a fiddle. 

"Can you not pretend to be ill? Or too busy?"

Savos sighed. "How do you think I've avoided it until now? No, I'm afraid my time has come." He walked up to his boyfriend and placed his hand on his shoulder. A pointless gesture, but what else could he do to drive that dreadful expression off his face? 

"It is going to be lonely around here," Rashkan lamented. "Not to mention the dangers posed by such a journey."

"Oh, please, I can take care of myself." 

"I know, I know..." Rashkan closed the distance between them, his face bearing a faint smile. "But can you fault me for worrying?" 

No, Savos could not. As annoying as it was, Rashkan had a point. Skyrim's roads were becoming more dangerous by the day, wild beasts and bandits lurking at every corner. Not to mention he was a mage -the archmage of Winterhold of all people- and as he had come to know, that was a fact best kept hidden. 

Savos let his hand slide off Rashkan's shoulder - only to be pulled into a smothering embrace.

Startled, he looked up into sad orange eyes that shone through the twilight like little moons. For a moment, he considered throwing his plans out of the window, to stay in Winterhold, where he belonged.

Sometimes life was not fair; like when a curious expedition went horribly wrong or when a city fell into the sea or when two friends-turned-lovers were forced apart by a stupid piece of paper. And for what? For a bunch of self-important politicians whose care for the college began and ended with their own ignorance. If his life had ever been fair, Savos could not remember.

"You're suffocating me," he eventually muttered into thick velvet.

"Apologies." Rashkan loosened his hold on him, allowing Savos to draw a much needed deep breath. What else could he do to consolidate the other mer? Oh, right.

"I'll bring you a souvenir from Solitude. Would that cheer you up a little?"

Rashkan's fingers tapped against Savos' chest.

"Only if it is something precious," he said with a cheeky smile.

How unexpected. Savos had not pegged his boyfriend to be so materialistic. Cocking an eyebrow, he asked: "For example?"

Rashkan tilted his head, the smile turning into a playful grin. He cupped Savos' cheek, stroking his thumb over the archmage's lips. "I am sure you can think of something. Or someone, rather."

Was he really talking about…?

"Such things you say," Savos shook his head. He could not really be serious, could he? 

Rashkan cradled him in his arms. "I mean it," he whispered. "If I cannot stop you from going, at least come back safely."

Within an instant, his nose brushed against Rashkan's. Hot lips tasted ice and copper. Precious. Savos' stomach was buzzing with a thousand butterflies. He was no longer a young mer, but at that moment, he felt like a frisky apprentice making out behind the shelves of the Arcanaeum. 

Eager hands slid down his back, slowly, lower and lower. Savos smiled against his lover's lips. They still had this night, and wherever it might lead, he would follow.

Pausing for air, he snuggled against Rashkan's chest, relishing the scent of Cornflower and Dragon's Tongue that surrounded the taller mer. Tender ashen hands traced firm muscles under layers of velvet. 

"Savos? Honey?" Rashkan murmured into his hair. "You are going to miss me too, hm?"

He nodded, not letting go.

"Well," Rashkan grabbed Savos' waist. "If you are going to miss me so..." 

The archmage let out a surprised yelp as he was carried off towards the bed. "We should make this night one we will not forget." He gently dropped Savos onto the soft sheets, pushed the bag off, climbed in after and began to shower Savos with kisses while nimble hands fished for the buckle of his belt.

"Wait," Savos called out.

"Not good?" asked Rashkan. "We can always stop, you know."

"Yes- No- I-," Savos took a deep breath. "I want this, Rashkan, really. But I'd like to undress on my own. Alone." 

The younger mer regarded him with a puzzled expression. They said old habits were hard to break and Savos had always been a very private man, withdrawn, some might say, aloof even - not that he cared. How could he expect Rashkan to understand?

"Fine," Rashkan nodded and left for the main hall of the archmage's quarters.

Like a sabrecat shed its winter fur, Savos freed himself of the comfortable, warm fabric of his robes and undergarments until, at last, he stood in the cold, naked as the day he was born.

How long had it been since anyone had seen him in the nude? He wondered. What would Rashkan think? 

He looked down at himself. Although time had been relatively kind to him, it had still left its mark, turned soft what once was firm and white what used to be dark. His eyes wandered down further but found nothing to write home about. An average body for an average old mer. Almost. From his collarbone to his waist, a net of scars spread out like the branches of a tree. A terrible reminder of a nightmare turned reality. 

"Can I come back?"

Savos took a deep breath. Steeling himself for his lover's inevitable disappointment, he quickly produced a towel from his cabinet and threw it over the bed. 

"Yes, you may," he called and folded his arms in front of his body. There was nothing he could offer the other mer, nothing that would excite him beyond the most minimal physical requirements. With each passing second, a butterfly lost its wings. Orange eyes bore into him, examined him like a rare specimen. Rashkan had noticed the scars, had he not? 

"Savos? What is the matter?" He asked as he sat down on the bed. "Are you unwell?"

His lover's gaze harboured no regret, no disappointment, only concern. Hesitantly, Savos uncrossed his arms, baring himself to the other mer. 

"I'm sorry, you surely expected something more-"

"Come here," Rashkan beckoned. Without thinking, Savos obeyed. When he was close enough, Rashkan reached out, cold fingers caressed aged skin. 

"Listen," he commanded as he traced the outlines of the scar network. "I have held you in my arms before; I know you are no ripped warrior. You are soft, a bit squishy in places," he chuckled and poked at Savos' belly. "And I would not have it any other way. You are yourself, and that is enough."

"Rashkan-" A finger on his lips shut him up.

"Stop worrying and help me out of this robe, will you? I am feeling quite overdressed." Before he could answer Savos was pulled into a hard kiss. It was as if a heavy burden was taken off his shoulders. Nervously, he fumbled with tiny silver buttons. He allowed himself a smile. Enough. That was all he needed to be. Strong, rough hands began caressing him, further relieving the tension, rekindling his desire. If there was anyone more deserving of his affection, he had yet to meet that person - though he was not sure he wanted to. 

Finally, the thick velvet robe gave way to reveal a body carved from dark granite, statuesque, cracked and broken in places, yet awe-inspiring nonetheless. Savos swallowed hard. Was he allowed to touch such a work of art? Carefully, almost cautiously, he placed his lips on one of the light grey cracks, as if to seal it with his kiss. 

A gasp escaped Rashkan. It filled Savos with an unusual sense of pride. Oh, he would make him long for their reunion every night he was away. Nibbling a trail along his lover's collarbone, he made the taller mer tremble with delight. Then, Savos turned his attention to his Adam's apple. A throaty grunt broke free from the taller mer, who sank his nails deep into Savos' buttocks.

"Ah," the archmage shrieked, flinching.

"Apologies, I did not mean to hurt you."

"It happens," Savos shrugged. "Will you make it up to me, though?" A wicked grin spread across his face.

"I would love to." Rashkan took hold of him; the two of them rolled over, Savos now on his back with Rashkan hovering over him.

"Gods, I wish you could see yourself through my eyes," he murmured before pushing his loins against Savos'. Hardening flesh rubbed against solid rock; scorching ash against granite as they explored each other. Savos closed his eyes and surrendered to his lover's affections. Each soft touch, each kiss, each bit of friction nourished something inside him, something that, for many years had lain dormant but now demanded his fullest attention.

When Rashkan's tongue eventually touched his cock, Savos' eyes snapped open.

"Stop, please," He uttered between laboured breaths causing his lover to look up. "Not with those fangs," he demanded.

Rashkan rolled his eyes and pulled himself up to face his beloved. 

"Your loss," he whispered before wrapping his hand around the older mer's member, eliciting a bewildered whimper from him.

"Don't tell me you're disappointed because you didn't get to suck me off."

"Oh, I most definitely am," Rashkan pouted and nipped on the archmage's ear. A quick jolt of tingling pain made Savos buck into the tight fist. "As you might have noticed, I enjoy exploring your body." Rashkan began stroking him slowly. "Pleasuring you until all you can think about is the feeling of me on your skin." 

_Not the worst thing to be thinking about._

"Rashkan…" he moaned. " I won't last if you continue this further."

The taller mer licked his lips. "So, you really want to go all the way tonight?"

"When if not tonight?" Savos smiled.

"Lean back then; spread your legs a little more," Rashkan instructed and let go of him.

"Wait a moment." Savos reached under his bed and pulled out a small wooden box.

Rashkan raised his eyebrows. "Is that the toolkit for some private-time?" he teased, pointing at the box.

Savos' cheeks filled with fire. "Don't act so surprised; I have needs too, you know," he stammered and took out a small vial filled with a semi-translucent fluid.

Rashkan smirked. "Believe me, I am looking forward to fulfilling every single one of those." His voice sent shivers up Savos' spine. Did Rashkan know what he was doing to him?

Quickly, Savos placed the box back under his bed. 

"Here." He handed the vial to Rashkan. Although it would take a bit of time, it would make the act so much more comfortable.

Rashkan took a sniff. "What is this?"

"A lubricant made from Gleamblossom and a special type of seaweed. Hard to get, but better than any alternative."

"Hard to get?" He questioned, further examining the delicate vial.

Savos pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Don't question it; I still can't look Enthir in the eye." 

Rashkan burst into laughter and playfully pushed him into the pillows.

Moments later, Savos had his legs spread wide, propped up by one of those pillows, quivering with excitement.

"Oh get on with it already," he whined and watched as his younger lover sat between his legs, preparing himself while taking all the time in the world.

"Now, now, do not be impatient. It's unbecoming of a man your age," Rashkan teased, lazily covering his cock and his fingers, completely ignoring Savos' plight.

The archmage groaned in frustration. If Rashkan decided to draw this out any longer, he simply would have to take matters into his own hands - quite literally.

"I don't care if it's unbeco-oh," he gasped as Rashkan inserted a lubed finger into his needy body. He had forgotten how good, yet foreign it felt to be penetrated; the delightful mix of mild discomfort and arousal, until eventually, the latter triumphed over the former.

"As I said," Rashkan continued, "It's unbecoming." His finger hit something that made Savos throw his head back, swallowing a moan in the process.

"Don't hold back, honey," Rashkan purred and bent over to plaster a trail of kisses from the archmage's abdomen to his chest. "Every noise you make is my reward." 

With that, a second finger pushed into him, causing a ripple of goosebumps to spread across his skin. He pressed into the much-desired girth. Absentmindedly, his hand wrapped around his painfully hard cock, but before Savos could begin stroking himself, he was stopped by a larger hand.

"Rashkan…," he whined "Please, let me-ah," Rashkan's fingers massaged that one spot. "I want… I need…" 

Rashkan softly kissed him on the forehead and withdrew before quickly wiping his fingers on the towel, leaving the archmage craving more. 

"What is it you want?" He asked, his voice a low, seductive rumble, his mouth curled into a naughty smile the archmage would have all too gladly kissed away - if only Rashkan were closer. 

_I want you to fuck me_ , thought Savos and felt a blast of heat run through his cheeks. No, he would not be that blunt - although he knew Rashkan would be delighted to hear such dirty words -, a little punishment for making him wait.

Rashkan pulled Savos' legs around his waist and leaned in closer, until his cock rested between the archmage's buttocks, prodding at his entrance, urging for an answer. Savos stared deep into his lover's blazing eyes. They desired him with a primal hunger unmatched by the vampire's higher urges, a longing not short of his own. 

"I want you," he finally whispered huskily. 

"Hmm," Rashkan hummed. "You have to be more precise," he let his fingers ghost over the archmage's shaft, causing his entire body to tense up. Inhaling sharply, Savos grit his teeth. Pride be damned.

"Oh Azura's tits, fine, will you make love to me already?!?"

Rashkan chuckled and leaned down once more. Supporting himself with his elbows, he buried his hands in Savos' hair while placing little kisses on his forehead and cheeks.

"See?" He murmured. "That was not that hard, was it?" He let his forehead rest on the archmage's, speaking quietly:

"Look at me now." Rashkan moved back a bit, but before he could withdraw completely, Savos pulled him back in. Their lips clashed, tongues entwined, flames flickering against icicles. This moment was theirs; neither of them let go of the other, so they tangoed on the thin line between passionate and desperate. When they eventually separated, Savos whispered into the younger man's ear:

"Take it slow, please; I haven't done this in a while."

With that, Rashkan retreated. Savos' gaze followed him, taking in every inch of dark skin and firm muscle, every scar, mole and birthmark through greedy, half-lidded eyes. A stealthy smile snuck onto his face. What a lucky mer he was.

Rashkan hovered over him, supporting himself with one hand, the other trailing up Savos' body. His fingers found their way through the thin fuzz of Savos' belly and chest before tracing along his neck until their tips reached his cheek. Kind eyes treasured him like a piece of fine Blacklight porcelain or a priceless pearl. 

"I promise, I will be as gentle as can be," he murmured and repositioned himself between Savos' legs. 

"Please," was all the archmage managed to say as he strained against the waiting cock. Gods, he needed this. 

With a slow, careful thrust, they finally united.

Savos inhaled sharply. Despite Rashkan's preparation, a sliver of that foreign feeling remained. He could not blame the other mer; fingers simply could not compare to another man's shaft. In the end, it mattered little; to be this close to Rashkan, to share his very being with him in this most intimate of ways was worth any inconvenience.

A wave of pleasure broke over Savos' lower body. He bit his lip, not wanting to give in so early on.

"You are taking it well," Rashkan praised. "So well," he rumbled and guided Savos' hands across his body.

"You're a tease, Rashkan," Savos muttered, squeezing the taller mer's nipples between his fingers - an act which earned him a pleased grunt followed by an ardent thrust.

"Hah," he exclaimed, his breath hitching in his throat. 

"How could I not be when you respond so delightfully?" Rashkan chuckled, rolling his hips until he found a steady rhythm.

Savos' hands wanted to touch, to feel, to give back some of the satisfaction his lover was blessing him with: every movement, every thrust, every touch made him further lose himself to desire, brought him closer to the edge. 

"Rashkan…" Savos breathed, "Closer, please. Let me hold you." 

The younger mer bent down, buried his face in the crook of Savos' neck and began suckling on the sensitive skin, coaxing a blissful hum from the older mer. 

"Has anyone ever told you how adorable you are?" he murmured and promptly continued his hickey-making. 

"No, ah, that's not something I've been called before," Savos answered in between laboured breaths and wrapped his arms around Rashkan, pulling him even closer, his lukewarm skin a welcome contrast; Savos was searing with desire, desperate for release. 

_Closer_ , his legs curled around Rashkan, drawing him in. _Closer..._

His body pressed against that of his lover, hot against cold, closing space where none remained, joining in on the accelerating rhythm. 

"Savos," Rashkan moaned against his neck. "Savos..." he slipped his arms under the archmage's shoulders, preventing him from sliding backwards as he thrust faster. At that moment, Savos could no longer take it; his body moved on its own, writhed against his younger lover as his hands roamed his back. His cheek nuzzled against Rashkan's head; low, throaty growls escaped into thick black hair, mingled with the strangled mewls rising from below. He was burning, lost between the delicious torture of a building orgasm and the sweetness of release. He arched his back, his erection brushing against Rashkan in a desperate attempt to relieve the pressure building in his groin. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes.

 _More_ ... _just a little more…_

At last, the tension became too much to bear. Moaning and twitching with wild abandon, Savos reached his peak. 

Numb limbs curled and collapsed into the soft sheets as the aftershocks ripped through his body. Dizzy, Savos drifted into pure bliss; all worldly troubles fell off him; nothing mattered but the tingles flaring through every fibre of his being; the fuzzy feeling of satisfaction as he expired in his lover's arms. 

Eyes closed, breathing heavily, heartbeat thundering in his ears, he lay motionless as reality gradually returned around him. 

"Rashkan?" he panted, his throat as dry as the mighty Alik'r. 

The younger Mer's movements had become frantic, downright erratic - no doubt he was chasing his own release. 

"It's alright," Savos whispered. "You deserve this too." 

With weak, trembling legs, he drew Rashkan deeper into his overstimulated body, reassuring him further. It did not take long before the younger mer finally reached his breaking point. Clinging to Savos as if his unlife depended on it, he cried out in ecstasy, filling Savos with an unfamiliar tepidity and the knowledge that his lover was now sated as well. Gently, Savos cradled Rashkan, tenderly stroking through his hair while each of them recovered, still caught in an interwoven tangle of limbs. 

There was still much to do; things to pack, themselves to clean, yet Savos did not find it within himself to disturb this post-coital harmony. Smiling, he placed a comforting kiss on Rashkan's ear. 

Tomorrow would come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I have got to admit that I had way more fun writing this than I maybe should have had - not at all because of the research I had to put into certain subjects. And yes, Carrageenan, a gel-like substance made from seaweed, is indeed an ingredient in some real-world lubricants. The more you know...
> 
> Anyway, off to other writing ventures.


End file.
